


something special in your eyes

by boyfrendery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Field Trip, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Orchestra, like a high school orchestra band, lucas is in brass, renjun is in woodwinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrendery/pseuds/boyfrendery
Summary: lucas looks brilliant under the foreign city lights and renjunmightjust kiss him
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	something special in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQnhtWuz1DQ) song

Renjun had heard about what happens on the overseas band trips: tales of newly formed couples, dissolved relationships, emergency trips to the hospital and police station. His older brother came home with his own love story after his high school band trip. Years later and Kun is _still_ dating Ten, a formerly unfamiliar face turned newfound love after two weeks in Australia.

(Although both have long abandoned their days of playing clarinet and trumpet in favour of pursuing other fields in university. Instead, Renjun gets to experience the pleasure of hearing them make... another sort of music. Gross.)

There were so many ways this trip could turn out. All Renjun wanted was to have a great time with his friends, to make memories with them. What more is there to want than playing music and touring a new country with your best buds?

So of all the possibilities, of all the realms and ways which a high school trip to Germany could end up, Renjun didn’t expect to be roaming the streets of Berlin past curfew, sneaking out of the hotel to wander this city a little longer before leaving for another.

He didn’t expect the large hand so tightly holding his own to be Lucas Wong’s, of all people. He didn’t anticipate this constant fluttering feeling in his chest every time he looked into his eyes, nor did he know about the somersaults that would occupy his stomach, flipping like they’ve signed a lifelong lease for residence there. All because a tall trombonist with big brown eyes and a beautiful smile sat next to him on the plane ride.

(The trombonist who happens to have a solo section in their jazz piece, one that makes Renjun swoon from his seat in the first row flutes during every practice. But he doesn’t need to tell Lucas about that.)

“Hey,” Lucas looks to Renjun, squeezing his hand a little tighter. “You okay?”

Renjun buries his free hand further into the pocket of his jacket, grasping for warmth. It’s much chillier in Germany than Yangyang had warned him. “Yeah. Just a little cold.”

The streetlights above them shine bright and fluorescent against the pavement. Lucas tugs gently on Renjun’s hand to signal their time to cross the road.

Once they’re safe on the other side of the street, Lucas stops and fishes something from his pocket. He pulls out a worn-in pair of leather gloves, the insides lined with soft beige fur, and puts one on his right hand. “Wear this one.”

It’s a big fit for his hand but Renjun isn’t one to say no to warmth. He gratefully accepts it, pulling the glove over his left hand. The fingertips are long, the palms much roomier (and insulated) than the pair he left behind in his hotel room.

Renjun looks down at Lucas’ bare hand and frowns. “What about your hand?”

He laughs, lilted and light. “You need it more than me. Plus,” he pauses, taking Renjun’s hand in his own again. “I’d rather feel your hand in mine.”

There are those somersaults, making themselves at home. It feels like they're trying to squeeze a couch through a small doorway with the way they flip incessantly. Will this feeling ever go away?

(Probably not. Not with the brilliant shine in those eyes, not with those cheesy words. No way.)

Few other people are on the street, the majority of them huddled at the street food vendors. The smell of oil and fries grows stronger as they walk, passing other midnight wanderers with currywurst in their hands. On the other side of the street comes the smell of slow-cooked meat and warm bread. Renjun’s tummy grumbles a bit as the scents linger in his nose.

Lucas seems to have no intention of stopping at these vendors. They’re on a mission for a different kind of food, anyway.

He stops again to take out his phone. “I can’t remember where I saw the McDonald’s. I just want ice cream.”

Renjun nods his head back, in the direction of their hotel growing more distant behind them. “We could’ve bought some at the grocery store over there.”

Lucas pouts, large eyes growing impossibly bigger when he does. “But I really want a McFlurry and fries.”

What Renjun _really_ wants is to wipe the cute pout off Lucas’ face. Preferably with a kiss.

But despite this being the fourth night they’ve successfully snuck out together on this trip, despite the bus rides where Renjun falls asleep on Lucas’ shoulder with his flute in Lucas’ lap and the midday adventures together during their free time, they haven’t kissed yet. It’s been nearly two weeks of this _thing_ they have going on and the closest Renjun has been to kissing Lucas is when he tried to teach him how to play the flute on the bus to Hamburg.

(Lucas is a much better trombone player than he is a flutist, to say the least.)

Renjun looks at Lucas, his hair, his eyes, lingering down to his lips, still held in a pout. He is so, _so_ beautiful here, being so... so boyfriend, doing absolutely nothing, and that’s how Renjun knows he’s done for. All Lucas is doing is standing there, looking at his phone to find out where this McDonald’s is, and all Renjun sees is this boy who’s now his friend that he really, definitely, very much wants to be his boyfriend, no matter how soon his mind is telling him that this is all moving.

Also, Renjun really just wants to kiss him.

And maybe now is the best time to do that, under the lamps and the city lights, beneath the looming skyscrapers and monorail whirring above them. Maybe it’s better that neither of them expect this moment to be theirs.

Renjun decides to let the magic of the city whisk him away.

“Hey, Xuxi.”

Lucas looks up from his phone, back to Renjun. He licks his lips when he says, “yeah?”

Neither of them say anything more when Renjun leans up, slightly on his tiptoes, and places his lips on Lucas’, soft and delicate and fleeting. It’s just a quick peck, barely anything at all, but Renjun’s stomach has never turned so much, his heart never pounded this hard.

Lucas looks at him, frozen in shock. He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, muttering “I— Uh, Renj—”

“The McDonald’s is that way,” Renjun interrupts, taking Lucas’ phone from his hand and putting it into his pocket. Renjun takes Lucas’ hand in his own again and points west. “Let’s get your McFlurry and fries.”

Lucas doesn’t say a word on the short walk to the restaurant, only looking at Renjun every once in a while and smiling to himself. His face is tinted the slightest shade of red, crimson on the tops of his cheeks. Renjun thinks it’s from the cold.

(It could be a flustered, shy blush, the smitten heat that creeps up your neck and across your face after you have your first kiss with someone you like. Not that Renjun can feel the exact same rush of blood warming his own cheeks, no way.)

McDonald’s is near empty when they get there. Lucas orders enough for both of them, walking back with ice cream and fries alongside a burger for Mark (who traded rooms to sleep in Hendery’s for the night, bless his soul) and nuggets for Renjun.

They’re waiting for the crosswalk to change signals again when Lucas lets go of Renjun’s hand.

“Hey,” Renjun pouts. “My hand is co—”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, not when Lucas is suddenly in front of him, the hand formerly holding his now resting at the nape of Renjun’s neck.

The second time they kiss, Lucas leans down and takes his time. His hand slides down Renjun’s back to sit lightly on his waist, holding him in place. It takes Renjun by surprise how gentle this one is, how much more romantic the whole scene is as they wait at the intersection, Lucas’ lips moving on his while the lights flash red in front of them. Renjun wants to drop the bag of food in his hand to hold both sides of Lucas’ face, bring him in closer, make the moment last longer.

The pedestrian light changes and Lucas pullsaway. A small sigh escapes from Lucas’ mouth, his breath a ghost against Renjun’s lips. This time there’s no denying how flustered they both feel.

It’s not until their quiet ride up the elevator, past four floors of the hotel that Renjun reaches toward Lucas’ jaw, his thumb resting on his cheek, and leads him down until his lips meet his again, tender with desire. With both their bodies fully warmed, Renjun feels just how hot Lucas’ skin is, how it burns warm under his hand when he lowers it to sit on the crook of his neck.

Lucas’ hand is halfway to being under Renjun’s sweater when they reach their floor, an obnoxious dinging knocking them both back to reality. Renjun hadn’t noticed he was short of breath and gasping for air until they separate.

They part ways down opposite ends of the hall, Renjun heading to his empty room while Lucas goes to deliver Mark’s burger in his room. In the time that Lucas is gone, Renjun tidies up his side of the room a bit, unbagging their fast food onto the desk and neatly placing his Moomin on his bed.

The familiar fluttering in his chest grows stronger, more apparent now that he realizes how nervous he is. How much he actually likes Lucas, who’s coming to his room soon. Where they’ll be alone. In his hotel room.

There’s nothing to be nervous about.

Renjun’s mind heads to the thought of Lucas’ hands on his waist, grazing past the bare skin under his sweater. His stomach somersaults again, and again, and again.

Is there something to be nervous about?

Three quiet knocks come on Renjun’s door. He opens the door to the sight of Lucas empty-handed, contact lenses taken off in favour of glasses, his outerwear gone and replaced by a simple tank top and sweats.

Renjun glances over Lucas’ bare arms once, then to Lucas’ shy smile, and his brain completely fries.

He gestures to invite Lucas in and leads him to the desk. “We can sit on my bed and eat,” he says, picking up a nugget and dunking it in ketchup.

Wait, that wasn’t supposed to be suggestive.

“Since there isn’t enough room for both of us to sit at the desk. Unless you want to sit in the chair and I can just— just sit on my bed with my nuggets.” Nice one.

Lucas glances around the room. “No, your bed’s fine.” He picks up the fries and ice cream and walks to the side of the bed. “Move aside, Moomin.”

Illuminating the room is the desk lamp from the edge of the room. Renjun is cross-legged, the box of nuggets and bag of fries in his lap, while Lucas’ long legs dangle off the edge of the bed, shovelling the half-melted ice cream into his mouth. They eat in relative normalcy, talking about the last concert and how Yangyang’s family attended.

“He kept talking about it,” Renjun remarks, reaching over to dip one of Lucas’ fries in the ice cream. The salty sweet taste is incredibly satisfying. “All his cousins came to watch. He hasn’t seen some of them since he moved.”

Lucas tentatively reaches for one of Renjun’s nuggets, then dunks it in dipping sauce when Renjun nods that it’s okay. He bites into with a smile. “Yangyang hit the cymbals extra hard today. Jeno wouldn’t stop whining about how loudly it rang.”

At the corner of Lucas’ mouth is a bit of ice cream, slightly dried but still visible. It takes all of Renjun’s willpower to stop himself from kissing it off Lucas’ face.

They skip through topics and continue talking, down a rabbit hole of gossip about other band members and schoolmates at home, and Renjun is reminded why he likes Lucas so much. It’s not his wide smile or obvious handsomeness that makes him want to stay like this, talking the night away with his stomach full of butterflies and greasy food.

(When he’s dressed like this, though... it’s a nice added bonus.)

No, it’s the ease that settles into his body when they’re together, the way Renjun laughs so freely and carelessly in his company. It’s the way Lucas looks at him when he’s talking like he’s really listening, like he’s focusing all his attention on Renjun. How Lucas makes Renjun want to live in the moment all the time, be with him all the time. How they felt natural since they started talking on the plane ride, continued the conversation to the tour bus, kept flirting before and during and after concerts.

During the first show, they stole glances between pieces, Lucas’ eyes already on him when Renjun looked rows behind, toward the brass section. He would have missed the cue to begin playing if it weren’t for Mark nudging him in his side. The audience could probably see how red his cheeks were from their seats.

Once they finish eating, Renjun gathers up their garbage and places it in the bin in the washroom. When he returns back, Lucas is still sitting at the edge of his bed, playing with Renjun’s Moomin doll in his lap. Renjun stands at the doorway of the washroom, watching Lucas flap the arms and legs up and down, making the doll dance.

For a second, the word _love_ passes through his mind as he’s looking at Lucas. It’s a scary realization, to fall so fast for someone, but he knows this isn’t love. What he feels isn’t love.

Not now. _Not_ _yet_.

For now, he walks across the room, takes the Moomin doll off Lucas’ lap and gently places it on Mark’s unmade bed.

For now, Renjun stands in front of Lucas, his hands finally free to caress both sides of Lucas’ face. He closes his eyes and bends down, kissing him with intent, with all the feelings he’s been holding inside.

 _I like you_ , he silently confesses with each kiss, each movement against Lucas’ lips. _I really like you._ He sucks on Lucas’ lower lip, licks into his mouth to gently coax it open. Lucas’ cheek is incredibly soft and supple under his thumb. _I wanna be yours._

He knows Lucas is saying _I like you too_ when he leans in to every touch, chasing his tongue with equal passion.

Renjun keeps his eyes shut, focusing on the shift in weight when Lucas stands up and bends down slightly to keep himself attached to Renjun’s mouth. One of his hands takes purchase in the small of Renjun’s back, guiding him closer ever so slightly, while the other caresses up and down Renjun’s side. It’s so much at once, the slick warmth of Lucas’ plump lips on his own, Lucas’ large hands roaming up and down his back and sides.

He lets his fingers run down Lucas’ neck again, over the skin on his shoulders and down his bicep.

“Like what you feel?” Lucas asks, cockiness in his tone. Renjun doesn’t need to open his eyes to see Lucas’ goofy grin, that teasing smile. He knows he’s hot and it’s _upsetting_.

“Yes. Shut up.” Renjun squeezes his biceps once. Of course they’re rock hard.

“I actually sleep,” Lucas steps back, breaking their contact. “Without a shirt. You can ask Hendery.”

This boy is going to drive Renjun mad.

As much as he’d like to see what’s underneath Lucas’ shirt, he doesn't think he could handle that right now. His head is already a bit of a mess.

He responds “well, not tonight,” and lightly pushes Lucas in the chest.

Renjun didn’t think Lucas would actually fall backwards onto the bed but he does and wow, Lucas is seriously so handsome. His lips are a little redder than before, more swollen and coated with saliva, and his hair is reaching bedhead levels of messy from Renjun’s fingers carding through it. Somehow he looks even better this way.

He considers the sight for a moment: Lucas, laying on the bed, lips glossy and inviting, in his sleeping clothes. Renjun could crawl on top of him, lock lips once more and encourage them to continue down the path of whatever might happen after kissing.

(He fully knows what could happen after kissing.)

Or he could nervously move Lucas aside and crawl into the bed, lifting the covers to hide underneath and invite Lucas to sleep next to him. Which is exactly what he does.

They lay on their sides, faces toward one another. Nothing is touching, just breaths in each other’s direction, until Lucas draws Renjun closer, bringing Renjun’s head against his shoulder, Lucas’ arm across Renjun’s side.

Lucas kisses a spot on Renjun’s head, whispering “goodnight” into his hair, and he falls asleep, as quickly as a light. Just like that.

Renjun rests his eyes again, settling to nestle himself against Lucas’ body. It’s cozy here, underneath Lucas’ arm, a comfort like changing into your favourite pajamas before bed or drinking a mug of hot chocolate after a long walk in the cold.

Behind his closed eyelids he tries not to imagine the possibilities that tomorrow holds. He tries not to imagine Lucas in his performance outfit, the all-black of his clothes a contrast against the brass of his trombone, and he tries not to imagine them holding hands backstage, or Lucas’ arm around his shoulder on the bus home, or kissing Lucas over and over until neither of them have the energy to play their instruments anymore. No, if he allows himself to imagine these things, the feeling won’t ever stop. Somersaults, butterflies. Excitement.

Renjun lets his hand reach out, holding onto the front of Lucas’ shirt with a small, loose fist. “Goodnight, Xuxi.”

He definitely didn’t expect the prospect of _like_ or _love_ on this trip but being with Lucas like this — feeling like this — is opening his heart up to the idea. Maybe he’ll have his own love story to take home.

**Author's Note:**

> markren first row flute folder mates :)
> 
> i wrote a majority of this on a sleep-deprived 12 hour plane ride ;; i hope you can enjoy this little self-indulgent piece! i might expand on this universe far into the future bc i miss playing in band (but i make no such promises). as always: thank you for reading ♡
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/boyfrendery) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/boyfrendery)


End file.
